A Breath Away
by myheartbelongstoaboywithalimp
Summary: "Gen is a werewolf, but she is no friend of mine. I don't care if the sun burns, the Earth rotates the wrong way and we're swallowed by a crack in space. I'm never going to forgive her. Do you hear me, Gen? Never. I will NEVER forgive you for what you did to me. The history we shared, is now burned from my memory. I hate you, Genoveva Hanson. I. Hate. You." Stiles/OC. Season 5, AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** If you don't like the characters or character pairings or plot, then don't read this story._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nor did I create Teen Wolf._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 2, 781**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 ** _Long Lost Friend Returns_**

* * *

It wasn't long before Gen found herself on the floor of the woods, wheezing from running as far and as fast as she could, a multitude of gashes and scratches and bruises adorned her body. She had lost sight of her big sister during the battle, trying to fend off a pair of bloodthirsty Omegas. She didn't have time to shift as they came at both her and her sister with brute force.

Gen coughed up blood, spitting it on the ground and she watched as the dirt greedily absorbed it like an offering, demanding more from the injured teen wolf. She could still hear the snarls and growls of the Omegas as they scoured every inch of the woodlands. They were stupid and were thinking with their fists, not their brain _(not that they had any to begin with)._ They didn't think to sniff around, to catch her scent as they ran right past her, a few yards away.

Gen shook her head in disappointment, before remembering that was terribly injured and lying on the ground wasn't going to help, the healing process was slow, even though it _was_ two Omegas that took her on. Hands gripped her shoulders and her sister's familiar scent filled her nose and she was overwhelmed with relief. Her sister was okay.

"C'mon Gen, we gotta go." Jamie whispered, holding her sister upright as they hobbled away together, away from the Omegas hunting them.

"Where can we go? We've just been screwed over by two Omegas, we aren't exactly any kind of pack material right now." Gen pointed out sourly, wincing with every step, the blood flow ceasing as she started to heal.

"We're going back. I heard that there's a new Alpha in town." Jamie answered her baby sister.

"Going back where? What new Alpha?" Gen asked, not liking where her sister's thinking was going.

"We're going back to Beacon Hills, to join Scott McCall's pack."

(..)

"I'm saying that the pack to the west of here had two Betas defect under the threat of Omegas." Derek spoke gravelly, confused with the whole predicament himself.

"Hold on," Stiles started, earning an exasperated eye-roll from the former Alpha, but chose to ignore him, "you're telling me that two big bag Betas couldn't take on two Omegas? Aren't they supposed to be the runt of the pack?"

"They were former Alphas who didn't live up to their status and were demoted. They were powerful. The Betas could have easily taken them out, but not if they were separated. They'd be somewhat defenseless, more of an easy target. Especially if the Betas were young." Derek explained and Stiles scoffed, but caught a look from Scott, and he quietened down.

"What are the Betas going to do?" Scott asked, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Their Alpha contacted us, my family were in contact with all the packs in the county; she asked you to look after them. Give them solace in your pack." Derek answered plainly, looking at Scott.

"But how am I supposed to look after them if I don't even know who they are?" Scott asked, looking at Derek with frustration and exasperation written all over his face. "I don't even know if they're good people. I don't even know if I can trust them!"

"They're sisters. Gen and Jamie Hanson, I think that's their names." Derek knew who Jamie was very well, considering they went to school together. She'd be about 24, same age as he, while Gen, she'd roughly be the same age as Scott and Stiles, 17 or 18. It's perfect incentive for them.

"Wait, did you just say Gen Hanson?" Stiles asked, his voice deadly serious as he looked at Derek who nodded, before the younger man turned to Scott, "remember Gen?" Stiles asked as Scott nodded.

"She used to play with us all the time when we were kids." Scott reminisced. "Gen was just as close with us as me and Stiles are now, she was like a sister to me."

"Well, they'll be here tomorrow. So you should have an answer by then." Derek said as Stiles and Scott stared at each other, before Stiles looked away, his jaw clenched shut as the anger and dread rolled off him in waves.

Gen and Stiles had not parted well and it was obvious that Scott was going to have to do some major damage control.

(..)

Gen walked into Beacon Hills High for the second time, and her sister ensured, the last time.

She was committed now.

Gen was still fussing over what she was wearing. She wore black skinny jeans, coupled with tactical boots, a tight grey t-shirt which rode on her hips with a printed picture of the Superman logo stretched over her large bosom. Her curved waist pressed against the jeans and her bottom pushed out, making it an even tighter fit. She wore a leather jacket to keep her warm with her backpack slung over one shoulder. Charcoal ringlets fell to her hips and deep glinting emerald eyes covered with black wayfarer sunglasses, skittishly followed every move in the hallway. Her thick long lashes even longer and thicker with mascara, her tan skin prominent with her choice of attire, full lips glittered with a clear gloss, high cheekbones shaped her face, making it sharper, despite her slightly squared jaw, which made her look even more fierce and womanly.

Her first class was Economics, with Coach Finstock.

"Okay, listen up you punks, we have a new student with us. Some of you might know her from when you were even smaller punks than now. Genoveva Hanson." Coach unceremoniously introduced and Gen opened the door. Stiles dropped the pencil he had been twirling with his fingers and stared at her as Scott straightened. She had grown from an awkward, and more manly looking 10 year old girl, into a drop-dead gorgeous 17-year-old woman.

"Hey Coach, just call me Gen; Genoveva is a mouthful and I'm not big on it." Gen curled one side of her mouth in a crooked smile, lifting the sunglasses and sliding them up, pulling back hair as they rested like a hairband, her emerald eyes exposed, glittering like the actual stones in the morning sun.

"Alright, Gen. You can sit behind Stilinski. I'm sure you guys have a lot to catch up on." Coach ordered and Gen shrugged, walking to Stiles and smiled gently before taking her seat behind him.

Stiles, who was still trying to remember how to speak, let Scott take the lead and he smiled brightly at his long lost best friend. "Hey, Genny. Long time, no see." Scott whispered, using his old nickname for her.

Gen smiled at the nickname and looked at Scott, "hey, Scotty. Yeah, it has. I would have visited but it's been pretty rough these past couple years." Gen explained, looking at him sadly.

"Oh? Rough, huh? So you couldn't find a phone anywhere, hmm? Couldn't call, email or text? There are lots of forms of communication, but you couldn't use any one of them to get in contact with us, to keep us posted on how you are, call to ask how _we_ are?" Stiles asked, turning around to stare at her coldly. "Yeah, I'm betting you had it real bad."

Gen fell back in her seat, taken aback, but she wasn't one to back down, as both Stiles and Scott both knew very well as she became increasingly irritated as she leaned forward, her eyes turning to stone as she glared back at Stiles. "You want to do this now?" Gen asked, her lips pressed so tightly together they became white. "You have no idea what I've been through, Stilinski. No damn idea." Gen whispered, trying not to alert Coach to their painful reunion.

"You're right, I don't know. And guess what? I don't care." Stiles shot back.

Gen pulled away, looking physically hurt at his insult for a split second, but it was gone as her expression steeled.

"Stiles." Scott whispered, conveying through his voice for his human Beta to pull back, not meaning to use his Alpha status and superiority on his troubled best friend, but he watched as Stiles turned back in his seat, reluctantly, trying to steady his shaking hands as Gen fell back in the chair, taking deep breaths to calm herself as she tuned Coach in, listening to him teach Economics.

(..)

When the bell rang, signalling the end of class, Stiles shot out of his chair, grabbing his bag and his books before almost running out of the classroom as Scott sighed, looking at Gen in sincerity. "I'm sorry, Genny, but Stiles hasn't really gotten over how you left, but I had no idea he was still this angry about it. I'm pretty sure he had no idea either." The Alpha explained as he and Gen packed their bags and walked out into the hall together, walking side-by-side.

"It's alright, we both ended things really badly, I just didn't know I could still be so easily controlled by my emotions like that, I didn't mean to retaliate." Gen said, sighing as she rubbed her forehead. "Look, if I had known I was going to cause this much trouble, I would have told Jamie that we should have just kept going."

"No, you're not causing any trouble." Scott reassured, before looking at her, "I heard about the Omegas. Your old Alpha asked Derek to ask me to let you join my pack." Scott explained, and Gen nodded, "I'm still having trouble with how you're a werewolf." Scott laughed as Gen smiled, chuckling softly.

"I come from a very long and ancient line of werewolves. I was born a werewolf. I was never human, but for obvious reasons, while I had known you and Stiles, I still had to keep it a secret. I couldn't let you guys know." Gen explained.

"Yeah, it's perfectly fine." Scott grinned, "but you and Jamie also have to realize that I haven't seen either of you for seven years. I don't really know what to expect and some of the werewolves we've encountered, weren't exactly team players. I can't let you into my pack without seeing for myself that I can trust you."

"I understand, completely." Gen said, looking at Scott with a reassuring smile.

"You do?" Scott stopped, shocked.

"Yeah. I mean, you're not being unreasonable, there's logic in your thinking and you're ethical about it. My sister did really jump the gun, she kept saying how we'd get in immediately, but she's still as impulsive as ever." Gen smiled at the thought of her sister, "but I know better, as per usual. I knew we'd have to earn our way into your pack and I know for a fact, that you don't trust anyone without good reason."

"I'm not so sure about that." Scott chuckled, looking down at his shoes. He'd made many mistakes for trusting the wrong people.

"Hey, you're still a teenager. It's okay to make mistakes. We learn from them most of the time." Gen smiled gently, before walking towards her next class. "See you later."

Scott waved as she walked off, attracting male and female attention to her as Stiles grabbed his arm, pointing at her retreating form. "You aren't seriously considering letting her and Jamie into the pack are you?" Stiles asked, his jaw clenched.

"I've said what you all thought." Scott sighed.

"You haven't said what _you_ think. You think you can trust her." Stiles concluded easily, letting go of his best friend's arm, running both his hands through his hair.

"Stiles-"

"No, don't. You always do this. You trust anybody who walks into our lives and then we're left with cleaning up after them after they've tried to kill us and doing major damage control to the families that have been destroyed in the crossfire. _She_ cannot be trusted. I don't care what's after her and who she was to me before the seven years that she was gone for. I'm going to prove that she can't be trusted. She has another reason for coming back and I'm going to find out what." Stiles stormed off, as Scott sighed, rubbing his head.

Gen pressed her back to the wall around the corner, tears in her eyes as she sniffled. She had no idea that Stiles was so angry. She did the only thing she could do, she ran to her next class.

It was a bad idea coming back to Beacon Hills.

(..)

Gen drove home in her deep blue 2014 Hyundai i30, turning into the large mansion-like home her sister Jamie had inherited, their childhood home.

She parked her car next to her sister's silver Toyota Prada, getting out, sighing as she grabbed her TARDIS themed backpack and set off into the house, the grand exterior made it look more sophisticated than the inside, which was modern. Jamie came in to the foyer, as Gen dropped her keys in the mosaic bowl, sighing.

"Hey, kiddo. How was school? Did you catch up with Scott and Stiles?" Jamie asked.

Jamie had deep blue eyes, just as brilliant as her little sister's green, deep brown hair, similar facial features to her sister, the same large eyes and pert nose, but her jaw was more soft, curved into a heart-shaped face perfectly high cheekbones and soft, less full lips. She was less curvy, more lean and agile, her bosom still rather large for her shape and she was tall, whereas her baby sister was 5'3.

"Hey Jayjay. I don't even wanna talk about it." Gen sighed, sniffling as she took her sunglasses off and set them in the decorative bowl as well and hung her jacket on the pins.

"That bad, huh?" Jamie asked, half of her cropped hair in a short ponytail, a fine sheen of sweat on her tan skin. "Well, I've unpacked nearly everything and before you start, I was bored and I may have arranged your room according to how I like it, so, sorry." Jamie panted, pulling her sister in a sweaty hug. Jamie's sweet scent wrapped around Gen, calming the 17-year-old.

"That's okay. And I don't really want to talk about Stiles." Gen sighed, pulling away from her sister, walking into the house. "But, Scott knew about us wanting to join the pack."

"And?"

"They don't trust us yet. We need to earn it before we can be in the pack. It's fair enough, Jamie." Gen said, sitting on the comfy white couch.

"We could be dead with those Omegas hunting us, before they decide to let us into the fold." Jamie rubbed her forehead. "Is there anything else we can do?"

"Jamie, I told you. We earn their trust, there is nothing else to it. We prove to them that we're good additions and hopefully, with _time_ , they let us in. We can't rush things like this." Gen explained gently, telling her big sister the facts.

"Okay, I take your word for it." Jamie bent down over Gen and pressed a kiss to her forehead before straightening. "Do you have homework?"

"Eh, I'll just use the notes from my computer, I've studied every textbook from my classes back to front anyway. I've got an entire year's worth of homework on that thing." Gen yawned, even though she had dropped out of school, she kept up with her education, despite her Jamie's incessant teasing about what she did wrong to be bunking with a nerd.

"Okay." Jamie smiled, going into the kitchen to cook dinner for the two of them while Gen sat on the couch, absent-mindedly rubbing her bottom lip with her pointer finger, her mind on Stiles.

Why was he acting this way toward her?

She was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** If you don't like the characters or character pairings or plot, then don't read this story._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nor did I create Teen Wolf._

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 589**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 ** _English._**

* * *

Gen woke up the next morning to a soft knock at her door before it opened to reveal her sister, dressed in light gray suit pants, a powder blue silk blouse, with the matching suit jacket as well as fancy light tan ankle boots. Her normally wild brown hair was neatly tucked into a bun and her azure eyes popped with the makeup Jamie chose.

"Wow, Jayjay, you look like a girl." Gen grinned as she got out of bed, wearing small teddy bear shorts with the matching tank top, which also a small.

"Don't you own anything that you can't get a kid's section at Walmart?" Jamie quipped back, but slyly smiled as she looked at her sister who was ready with a comeback of her own.

"Yeah, my underwear." Gen winked, wiggling her hips like a small child excited at Christmas before hugging her sister. "On a serious note, you never dress like this, Jay. What's happened? Who died?"

"Nobody died, stupid. I'm going for my interview." Jamie hugged Gen, before smacking her upside the head.

The younger Hanson groaned. "I thought you weren't serious! What are people going to think?!" Gen stomped her foot to the ground, tiredly, her ringlets frizzed out on one side of her head, making it look like a bird's nest.

"They're going to think that I'm going to be the best thing all year round." Jamie clicked her fingers in a Z-formation before walking out. "And the sexiest!" She called over her shoulder, making Gen groan in disgust, before peeling off her clothes and throwing them in the hamper before heading to the bathroom to have a hot shower.

(..)

Gen walked into her English class with a sour face, dreading it already as she took a seat on Scott's left as Stiles had already occupied the right, throwing her bag down and slamming her head on the desk, making a resounding thwack.

Scott winced and looked at Stiles, who shrugged, not looking too perturbed, before the teenage Alpha turned back to his female best friend and asked. "You okay?"

Gen looked up, a big red spot in the middle of her forehead, which was already fading due to the rapid healing abilities of a werewolf. "I want the ground to suck me up and never spit me back out." She answered darkly, putting the gray hood of her Mets jumper (which was three sizes too big for her) over her head. She had slipped on a pair of black leggings and Nike sneakers.

"Uh, why?" Scott raised one eyebrow.

"You'll see." Gen said, looking almost miserable.

The front door opened and in walked: Jamie. "Good morning class, I am your new English teacher." Both Scott and Stiles' jaws hit the floor as Gen rolled her eyes, unimpressed. "My name is Jamie Hanson, and yes, I am the older and much more gorgeous sister of my lovely sister Gen over there." Jamie pointed to Gen who curled in on herself, pulling her hood tighter over her head. "Now, that introductions are over, let's start the lesson."

"Uh, Miss, aren't you going to learn our names?" One of the students in the back row called, looking up hopefully at Jamie.

Jamie chuckled, "very funny, Mr Frederikson, but I think I know you guys pretty well." She smiled, before turning to the board, writing about their new assignment that she had already planned.

Scott and Stiles recovered from their initial shock and turned to Gen who raised her head. "Told you," was her only reply, before it fell back down.

(..)

Class ended and Gen quickly zipped out of the class, not even putting her books in her backpack, before the students followed her, wanting special favors from the teacher's sister. "Uh, Mr Stilinski and Mr McCall, could you please stay back, I'd like to speak to you, please." Jamie sounded serious and her eyes conveyed the same and for the first time, since hearing of Jamie and Gen's return, did Stiles now feel like he should have approached the younger Hanson better. Stiles knew just how protective Jamie was of Gen and while that was a good thing, nobody would ever want to get on Jamie's bad side if they did Gen wrong, even if Gen did take care of it, Jamie would make _sure_ that it would never happen again.

As the students filed out, Scott smiled at Jamie, "hey Miss Hanson." Scott smiled, having never had a problem with either Hanson sister.

"Oh, don't worry about that, call me Jamie when we're alone." Jamie winked at both of them before hugging Scott tight and then Stiles, "you've both grown up so much! Such handsome young men." Jamie mused, before looking at Stiles, "and much ruder than I remember."

"Well, don't sugarcoat it." Stiles shot back, sarcasm seeping in every pore.

Jamie lifted one brow before turning back to Scott, "Gen told you, yeah? About the Omega's?"

"She did. I told her that I need to _know_ that I can trust you before I allow you into the pack." Scott reiterated and Jamie held up a hand.

"I got it. Gen told me yesterday." Jamie smiled, "but what I don't like, is my sister coming home without a smile on her face. After our parents died, she never smiled, never laughed, she wasn't _Gen_. You wanna know who helped her?" Jamie looked at both boys, Scott looked saddened but Stiles looked almost _ashamed_. "You two, especially you, Stiles." Jamie rolled her head to look into his eyes but the teenage boy looked at the ground. "Now, I don't know what kind of beef you have with my little sister, but if she comes home again, and she's not smiling, I'll personally make sure you have nothing to do with it, again. You understand me?" Jamie's words were underlined with a menacing growl, her eyes flashing blue.

Scott's back straightened and his eyes flashed their Alpha red, "Jamie." His voice deepened and she looked at him, before backing down, feeling the power radiating off the True Alpha, not wanting to anger him, or worse, turn them away. Her impulsiveness and hotheadedness was always her downfall.

Stiles' jaw clenched as he glared at the elder werewolf, "it doesn't change what she did to me." He snarled, pointing an accusatory finger at Jamie, "I will never forgive her. Never." Stiles grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder angrily. "I'm going to find out what you two are _really_ doing back here."

Stiles stormed out of the classroom, ripping the door open before he walked away from the two wolves.

"I'm sorry," Scott started but Jamie cut him off.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm 24 years old and I still don't know how to curb my temper. I just made it worse for Gen, instead of making it better." Jamie sighed, rubbing her forehead.

(..)

"Hey, Jay, I'm going for a run, okay?" Gen called, in her running tights, cropped tank top and sneakers. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail.

"Be safe, okay? If anything happens, howl." Jamie warned, cooking dinner.

"Will do." Gen grabbed her phone, put her earphones in and blasted her exercise playlist as she jogged out of the house, starting on a beaten track which lead to the woods.

As soon as she reached a path that was more or less used frequently, she picked up the pace, stretching her muscles, taking long strides as she kept her breathing in check as she ran. Her legs became warm as her adrenaline started to kick in, the hormone spreading through her limbs and then to her core via the blood stream. She felt as if she couldn't be better.

Gen concentrated all of her strength into her legs, staring at a few branches of different trees curled to make a hoop, embracing the challenge as she jumped. Rising high in the air before expertly arching through, her entire body perfectly straight as she went through the makeshift hoop and as she descended toward the ground, she poised into her stance and her legs huddled closer to her chest as she landed, her hands were naturally curled into claws, almost like she was expecting a fight.

Her eyes scanned the area, assessing the woods, deeming that the forest was safe and she grinned, jogging once more, pushing her limits and she whooped, jumping over the fallen and rotting logs expertly.

It wasn't long before she entered a clearing, breathing harder than normal. She chose a soft spot on the grass to sit down, a faint sheen of sweat glistening upon her tanned skin. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the sun, which was still high in the sky and she sighed, laying down so the sun shone on her, her body soaking up the warm rays.

A crunch of leaves brought Gen back to reality and she turned to see Lydia Martin walking up to her.

Whatever Lydia had to say, it would have been important, or she wouldn't have followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: If you don't like the characters or character pairings or plot, then don't read this story.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor did I create Teen Wolf.**_

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 589**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 ** _The Start_**

* * *

Gen stood up, meeting Lydia halfway. "Pretty impressive how you could follow me." The female werewolf spoke, looking at the popular beautiful girl of the same height.

"It wasn't too hard, I remember when we used to come here all the time when we were in preschool." Lydia smiled.

Gen laughed, "we ran away from Miss Madison, we were convinced she was a witch."

"Stiles and Scott created a diversion so we could escape." Lydia looked around, "so we ran here and we waited until nightfall, until our parents came with Scott and Stiles in tow."

Gen sniffled, remembering their simple days. "Yeah, wish it could go back to that. At least I wasn't worrying about getting ripped apart by two Omega's."

"Why are you getting chased by them?" Lydia asked, holding Gen by the shoulders. "You never come here unless something is really bad. Why are you back in Beacon Hills, Gen?" The redhead looked into Gen's familiar eyes and saw the same frightened ten-year-old little girl who lost her parents in the ravine, before they hardened and she stepped away.

"Did Stiles ask you to grill me?" Gen snarled, hearing the spike in Lydia's heartbeat. Knowing it was impossible to lie to a werewolf and she never could lie to Gen anyway, she nodded, ashamed. Gen growled lowly, turning her back to Lydia.

"Look, Gen, we're all wondering what's going on with you and your sudden resurface. You left without so much as a trace when you were ten. We all thought you and Jamie fell down the ravine. Stiles broke his leg trying to abseil down there to 'get' you. We had to take him to the hospital even though he was horrified of them." Lydia said, trying to explain herself. "You took off. We don't know why. Stiles thought-" Lydia stopped, taking a ragged breath.

"Stiles thought what?" Gen asked, turning her head to look at the Banshee.

Lydia shook her head, "He should be the one to tell you. I've said too much already." Lydia hugged Gen, "whatever's happened, that doesn't matter to me. I'll be here for you. I promise." The Banshee pulled away and walked toward the exit of the meadow and distanced herself from the werewolf until she was out of sight.

Gen sighed, rubbing her eyes.

She really just should have just stayed to face the Omega's, it would have been more bearable than this.

(..)

Walking toward her house, she saw two familiar cars parked outside, she could tell by the scents leading to her door who they were.

And frankly she wasn't in the mood.

Sighing dramatically, she opened the door, still sweaty from her run, she watched as her sister flew past her, in hostess mode, Melissa McCall standing in the foyer with a drink in her hand, talking to Sheriff Stilinski and she could detect the scents of both Stiles and Scott in the house.

"Uh, hey." Gen waved awkwardly to the adults who turned and looked at her with the same reminiscent and shocked faces.

"Genny?" Melissa whispered, looking at the teen with wide eyes. "Oh my God, you've grown up to be such a gorgeous girl." She said, and hugged the teen wolf gently, rocking her back and forth like a mother would.

"Oh," Gen smiled, patting Melissa's back gently, "thank you, Ms McCall." Gen didn't realize just how much she missed a mother's hug until she felt it again, after seven years of being an orphan with her sister by her side. Melissa let her go, cupping her cheek. Before Sheriff Stilinski came toward her with a gentle smile on his face and took her hand and shook it gently.

"Werewolf, right?" Gen's shocked face made both Melissa and the Sheriff laugh. "Stiles told me. The cases were becoming more supernatural instead of human crimes. I think he had to tell me at some point." Gen shrugged and she nodded.

"Well then, yes. I am a werewolf. I'm guessing Jamie told she is too?" Gen looked at Melissa, who nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"Genny, go get changed, okay? Dinner will be ready soon and you're not eating like that." Jamie ordered and Gen rolled her eyes, but proceeded up the stairs, unaware of two certain teenage boys in her room, and they too, unaware of the female werewolf currently moving closer.

(..)

"Scotty, help me out here!" Stiles said, currently rummaging through Gen's underwear drawer.

"Stiles, you're going overboard with this. Look! You're going through her underwear to find some secret you think she has. Everyone has secrets!" Scott waved his arms at his best friend, before looking up at Stiles who was currently holding a pair of red panties. Both boy's cheeks went red as they imagined Gen in them before Stiles quickly threw them back in the drawer and started rummaging again.

"Listen, to find out secrets, you have to check the most bizarre places for the best clues." Stiles said and whirled around, unraveling a pair of lacy black boyshort panties that made his cheeks turn bright red.

The door was burst open and in walked a sweaty, amused Gen, "looking through my underwear drawer, Stiles? Are you that curious about the opposite sex that you need to raid my room?" She teased, walking closer as he backed away, his entire expression hardened, even though his cheeks were glowing red.

"G-Gen, we didn't k-know. ." Scott tried to excuse their actions but Gen just rolled her head toward him, with one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, really? You didn't know that you were just watching Stiles paw through my underwear for 'clues'?" Gen backed Stiles into the wall of her room, gently plucking the lacy boyshorts from his shaky hands. "Oh, somebody's blushing. Did you want to see me in these?" She asked, dangling the material in front of his face. She could hear his pulse race and she saw his adam's apple bob as he gulped. She chuckled gently before pulling away. "Out. Both of you, now." She nodded toward her open door and both boys scuttled out, closing the door behind them.

Gen sighed before she threw her underwear back in the drawer before closing it, pulling off her own clothes and quickly took a hot shower, changing before she came down the stairs, joining the guests and her sister at the dinner table, seeing the slightly burnt beef.

Well, 'slightly' wasn't true.

It was charcoal.

Gen stood without a word and went into the kitchen, coming back in with the landline phone in one hand and a brochure for a nearby pizza place in the other. "So, what pizzas am I buyin'? 'Cuz I'm not eating that." She pointed to the charred beef and stuck her tongue out as she called the pizza place and everyone started laughing.

Even Jamie started laughing as Gen started talking, setting the brochure down and Melissa, Scott, Jamie and Sheriff Stilinski put in their preferences whereas Stiles stayed quiet.

The call ended with Gen also preferring that it was delivered instead of picked up and she sat down in her original spot.

The silence remained for what seemed hours, even though literally it was just minutes, before Stiles broke it, "so why are you two really back?" His expression was cold and unyielding, causing all eyes to be on him.

Gen sighed, her eyes closing briefly. They opened to stare at Jamie who shook her head. "We need to tell them the reason. We can't keep it from them if they're going to trust us into their pack. We need to be open"

"It's too dangerous, Gen." Jamie shook her head firmly.

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Jamie." Gen's voice was soft, shocking Stiles before she turned to face him. "We have been running from the Omegas, but we never told you the reason."

"What's the reason?" Scott asked, everyone's eyes on the hesitating Gen.

Gen took a soft shaky breath, "it's called the Angel Wolf. It's an ancient female wolf spirit that is brought down from the direct descendants of those from the first werewolf, Lycaon." Gen looked around the table.

"So?" Stiles asked, intrigued yet sceptical.

"It takes a host, rests dormant inside the recesses of their mind until the host is in such a crisis, it awakens the Angel Wolf." Gen's eyes filled with fearful tears as she turned her eyes to Stiles, "and it's in one of us."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: If you don't like the characters or character pairings or plot, then don't read this story.**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I don't own nor did I create Teen Wolf.**_

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1, 389**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 ** _A Small Step in the Right Direction._**

* * *

"W-wait, so you're saying that this 'Angel Wolf', if that even exists, is inside one of you?" Sheriff Stilinski asked, pointing between Gen and Jamie.

"Yes, because we're both girls, it could be in either one of us." Jamie answered, her hands trembling slightly as she gestured to Gen.

The youngest Hanson delved into her jean-pocket and took out an old, folded piece of paper and she unfolded it. It was yellowed and crinkled, having been folded so many times it was starting to rip and she set it down on the dining table and everyone moved in to read it:

(..)

 _ **The Angel Wolf:**_

 _\- The Angel Wolf is said to be a direct line to Lycaon, the First Werewolf._

 _-_ _An ancient female wolf spirit that lives inside a born werewolf with a link to the Lycaon bloodline._

 _\- Dormant until provoked or 'host' is near death._

 _\- Nature of the spirit determined by the person who is born with the power._

 _\- Some advanced power as the Alpha's, but a scratch or bite by the Angel Wolf will not possess the same transference as the Alpha._

 _\- The Angel Wolf is said to imprint on a human to pass on the power to a daughter. A son is unequipped to handle the spirit._

 _\- If the wolf is rejected by the 'host', then the wolf will take over that 'host' and wreak havoc on the 'host's' loved ones._

 _\- If awakened, the Angel Wolf (if accepted by the host) will meld with the 'host's' mind and become one._

 _\- The 'host' and Angel Wolf would be unstoppable. Not even an Alpha could stop them._

 ** _Question No. 1: What could the right person do with that power?_**

 ** _Question No. 2: What could the WRONG person do with that power?_**

(..)

"That's why the Omegas are after us. They want the power that's in either one of us. They'll kill us both to get it." Gen's voice was shaky and Stiles watched her facial expression. There was nothing but fear and pain and sorrow. He couldn't see anything of a malicious nature in her and he turned his gaze to Scott, who shook his head.

Her heartbeat checked out.

"And you expect us to believe a piece of paper?" Stiles scoffed, making Gen turn her eyes to him.

"I was hoping you'd at least hear me out. You wanted to know if there was something I wasn't telling you when I came back. This is it, Stiles." Gen set her emerald eyes on him, "I opted against coming back, because I didn't want to piss you off. I didn't want to just walk into your life with no explanation of where I've been and what I am, after seven years of keeping quiet. I stayed away and didn't call because I refused to have you involved in this world. I wanted you safe from it."

"Yeah, and look how well that turned out." Stiles murmured.

"Okay, son. Just, listen to her." Sheriff Stilinski gently prompted his hyperactive son, watching the teen's jaw clench as he kept the anger in.

"I think we should help them." Scott interjected, wincing as Stiles' head whipped around so hard, he heard it crack, enraged brown eyes met the teen Alpha's. "She's our friend and she needs us, Stiles. These Omegas used to be Alphas. They need us. Gen needs us." Scott's voice was gently, coaxing, but Stiles refused to be lured in.

"Gen is a werewolf!" Stiles yelled incredulously, as if nobody but he could see the obvious advantage there. His eyes then hardened and his voice darkened, becoming lower and more dangerous, reminding Scott of the Nogitsune that possessed his best friend, "but she is no friend of mine. I don't care if the sun burns, the Earth rotates the wrong way and we're swallowed by a crack in space. I'm never going to forgive her." Stiles turned to face Gen, tears rolling down her cheeks as her lower lip trembled. Stiles didn't care. "Do you hear me, Gen? Never. I will _never_ forgive you for what you did to me. The history we shared, is now burned from my memory. I hate you, Genoveva Hanson. I. _Hate._ You."

Gen took soft, trembling breaths, her voice cracking and watery, "what did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"You already know, you b-"

" _Stiles!"_ Sheriff Stilinski roared, cutting off Stiles' insult.

Melissa sat there in shock, watching Stiles with wide eyes, Scott doing the same.

He didn't think Stiles would go that far.

The younger Stilinski took off back through the foyer and out the door.

Before anyone could even flinch, Gen was up, following him, pointing to Scott without even looking, "sit down, Scotty. I'm going to go find out what his problem is. Jamie, pizza." She called before running out the open door, passing the pizza delivery girl and she followed Stiles' trail, stealthily following his unique scent and it took her to the ravine, Stiles standing before it, looking down the dark passage. "Stiles," she called gently, watching his back straighten and stiffen, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm sure Lydia already told you that we thought you had fallen down in here. I always knew you were trying to overcome your fear of heights, so I'd always nearly find you right here, looking down. We all thought that maybe you had slipped and fallen down. I tried to abseil down but I ended up misstepping and I fell, landed on my leg and broke it clean, that and a nasty rope burn." Stiles turned to look at her, "my mum had just died and I thought I'd lost you too. It wasn't until my dad saw you and your sister driving out of Beacon Hills with all of your things."

Gen's eyes glittered with unshed tears, walking closer to him and sniffled, ignoring his protests of coming closer and she took his hands, gently kissing his fingertips and his palms, where the small scars of the burns remained. "I don't care if you hate me, Stiles. I couldn't care less if you beat your chest and scream at me for hours. I don't care if you call me a bitch and other terrible names," her wet, emerald eyes lifted to gaze into his deep brown, "you are still my best friend and I will be there for you always. I will never leave your side again, no matter if you want me to. I'm here to stay and its time you realized that and stopped throwing temper tantrums. We're above that." Stiles didn't know what to say, because she was right. He was above that, screaming and yelling like a three-year-old who didn't get the sweets they wanted at the supermarket.

He forgot just how mature she was, she hadn't changed from when they were ten. Even if he was so angry he couldn't calm himself, somehow Gen always could and it wasn't any different now. He could feel the rage dissipating from his chest, leaving him hollow and light. Freeing his hands from her gentle hold, she started on her way back to her house.

"You know it'll take more than that for me to forgive you." Stiles called after her.

Gen turned, still walking, a smile curving her lips, "but I got you to open your mind to forgiveness. Looks like you don't hate me as much as you think you do." Gen straightened up before she took off jogging in the same direction of her house.

Stiles watched the trees from where Gen departed, "damn." He grounded out, a grin overtaking his expression as he sighed, "damn you, Gen."

Turning his back to the ravine, he followed Gen's footsteps back to her home.

They had bigger things to think off now.


End file.
